Coincidences
by NefariousImp
Summary: HPBuffy Xover, Buffy runs into a boy with a stick, who is Harry Potter, who is also William Potter's Great Great Nephew.Who's WP? How does Giles know Tom Riddle? Why are the Scoobies going to Hogwarts? Why doesn't McGonagall use wrinkle cream?


Coincidences

By NefariousImp

A/N: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter Crossover.

This is set about three fourths of the way through the Fourth season of Buffy, after Doomed. I haven't had time to double check all my who's in the show at this time and who isn't but after Hush it goes COMPLETELY AU.

Riley decided that Buffy's secret was too much and left town along with the inititive, Tara's not in the picture just yet, but Dawn is, but she's older than she is in the show. I'm making her sixteen to Buffy's eighteen. And they know she's the Key, but Glory hasn't shown up yet. I know the ages are really screwy, but just bear with me.

Harry in his Sixth year of Hogwarts, as is the rest of the main characters from HP except for Ginny of course. However, I'VE NEVER READ THE BOOKS! What I know about the series is from watching the first four movies about twice each and Fanfiction. So, no flames about what I've changed or left out. I'm combining two completely different worlds here. You'll just have to accept what I write.

Pairings: B/S, Ron/Willow, X/A, Giles/?, now, Dawn should be with Harry or Draco, I'm leaning towards Draco, but you tell me. And Hermione get's whichever one Dawn doesn't.

I'm sorry for any OOCness you may see, but I like it like that.

Chapter One: Interesting Coincidences

Buffy Summers was strolling through the cemetary, waiting to be mistaken for take out. She scanned the surrounding tombstones, looking for any movement, when she saw a man dash from behind a large crypt and then disappear into thin air.

She stared at the spot for a second, thinking she'd lost her mind, then decided to figure out what he was running from. She'd figure out the disappearing act later.

She went to turn the corner when she collided with something, knocking her and it to the ground.

She jumped back up to see a boy with black hair and glasses hiding green eyes pointing a stick at her, it wasn't until she looked at the stick that she realized that her slayer reflexes had acted without her.

Her axe was positioned at the side of his neck.

They glared at each other for a moment before she smirked at him.

"I hate to tell you buddy, but that's the sorriest excuse for a stake that I've ever seen. And even if you were going to jab it through my heart, which I strongly suggest you don't try to do, you're holding it like a sissy girl and won't ever get enough muscle behind it to punch through to the heart." His eyebrows lowered. "That is assuming that poor little stick doesn't break before you break skin."

"It's not a stake. Now, I've lost him!" He said scowling at her. "Why is such a small girl out here in a cemetary alone, at night," He glanced to the axe at his throat. "With an axe, that's almost bigger than her?"

Buffy scowled.

"Look buddy, I'll ask the questions, around here. What's with the stick?"

"What's with the axe?" He said defiantly. They glared at each other.

"What are you doing in a cemetary?" He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're just gonna reverse it on me. Let's make a truce till we get this sorted out. At least so we can lower our um...weapons." She eyed the stick with a superior smirk.

"On three?" The boy asked. She nodded. At three they both lowered their respective weapons and took a step back, instinctively. "So, lets just do a twenty questions thing where we take turns asking, but we both, if possible have to answer the question truthfully. Deal?"

"How can I trust you with my secrets, stick-boy?"

"That's question one, I have secrets of my own and you don't have to answer that question if you don't want."

"Why not?" She asked affronted.

"Because, you probably won't remember this conversation when I leave." he smirked. She scowled at him, not liking that answer.

"Okay, weirdo, what are you doing out here in the cemetary at night?"

"I'm chasing a dark wizard." Buffy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Dark Wizard? He wouldn't happen to be in his late thirties, early forties, british, acts kinda gay and spouting nonsense about chaos would he?"

"Actually, yeah, how did you know?" The boy asked curiously.

"He's an old...friend, not mine, but a friend of my friend, whatever." Buffy said darkly. "I need to tell Giles that Ethan's back in town." She said and started to turn.

"So, you do know Ethan Rayne. Who are you?" The boy asked stepping towards her.

"I'm Buffy Summers, The Vampire Slayer. And you are?"

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived." She looked at him. "What? You've got a title, just figured I'd throw mine out there."

"What did you live through, a fight where you pulled a stick and somebody else had a gun?" She said sarcastically. "I'm impressed.

"Killing Curse, actually, I'm the only one who's ever lived through it, I was a baby. Parent's were killed by it. I got this scar." He said pulling his hair back to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Okay, what's with the stick?" He grinned.

"Knew you wouldn't let that one go. It's not just a stick, it's my wand."

"As in a magic wand?" She looked skeptically at him.

"Yes, I'm a wizard."

"And are you a good witch or a bad witch?" She said sarcastically. "Look, kid, I think you need to go home and go to bed. I'm sure your mommy and daddy will miss their little wizard if he get's eaten by a vampire."

"Immoblio!" Harry said pointing the wand behind her. A flash of light flew from the end, past her. She spun around to see Spike frozen in place.

"Oi, let me go! Buffy, tell the little brat to let me go." Buffy lowered the axe that she had raised when she thought she was being attacked again.

"Um...Harry Potter?" She looked at the boy. This is Spike, he's on my side...well, sorta." Buffy said dumbfounded.

"Harry Potter?" Spike said wide-eyed. "You're The Harry Potter?" Harry scowled and pulled his hair away again. "Blimey, Harry, where've you been? After your mum and dad died, I looked all over for you!"

"You knew my mum and dad?" Harry asked taking a step closer to him, with wary eyes.

"You're my Great, Great, Nephew, Harry, of course I looked for you." Buffy choked.

"You expect me to believe that he's your great grandson?" She snorted.

"He's my twin brother's Great Grandson." Spike glared at her.

"Yeah, right, everybody knows that vampire's kill any remaining family."

"Let me guess, Peaches tell you that?" Spike scowled at her. "Let me tell you something; very few vampires, except the most sadistic bastards, kill their family. I actually kept track of mine. Course I didn't let Peaches know about them. He'd kill them off. So, I told him I killed them. But I'd always keep track of my family. Harry, here's the last of my family. I thought I was it." Buffy looked at him and realized he was serious.

"Harry, you aren't buying this." She scoffed, looking at the boy.

"What was my mother's maiden name?"

"Her name was Lily Evans, she had beautiful red hair and green eyes. You look just like your father, but you have her eyes. I just hope you didn't inherit his ability to find trouble wherever you go."

Harry removed the spell and Spike walked up to him and looked into his eyes for a moment. Then to Buffy's complete and horrific surprise, he pulled the boy into a hug.

"Oh, my god! Spike, what the hell!" She protested. He pulled away, ignoring her.

"Why are you here, on the Hellmouth, Harry?" The boy had tears in his eyes and Buffy suspected that Spikes eyes were suspiciously moist as well.

It was official, she was in an alternate universe. She wondered if she could be dropped on a tropical island for the rest of her life, surely anything was possible here.

"Dumbledore sent me to track down the newest addition to the Death Eaters. He's a wizard that goes by the name of Ethan Rayne."

They ignored her inquery of 'Who's Dumbleydorey?'

"That old coot's still alive? I'll have to pop in and say hello. He still have those never-ending bowls of Lemon Drops?" Spike asked wryly. Harry nodded with a grin. "Rayne you say?" Spike looked at Buffy.

"Oh, you finally notice I'm here?" She glared at them.

"We'd probably better go tell Giles that Rayne's become more than just a nancy-boy nuisance, he's just turned into powerful wizard that answers to one of the most evil and powerful wizards of all time." He slung an arm around the boys shoulders. "So, Harry," He said as they began to walk. "Where've you been all this time?"

"With my mom's sister, The Dursley's."

"No you weren't," Spike stopped and looked at the boy. "I checked there repeatedly. You weren't around there. I never once saw you."

"Well, that's probably because I was in my cubbard under the stairs."

"What were you doing in the cubbard?" Buffy chuckled.

"I lived there." All smiles disappeared.

"You lived in a cubbard?" Buffy looked at Spike and had to force herself not to take a step back from him. His face was livid. A growl welled up in him and his vampire visage came to the fore.

"They kept you locked in a cubbard?"

"Yeah, well, except when I had to do my chores."

"Let me guess, these chores consisted of cleaning the whole house, cooking, and waiting on these 'Dursley's' hand and foot?" Spike said with a rumbling still in his chest.

"Well, um...yeah." The boy looked at the ground bashfully.

"Did Dumbledore know about this?" Spike growled.

"Not until I came to school and there wasn't anything they could do until I was of age. They were my only remaining family."

"No, they weren't, and Dumbledore knew that. He knew I was still alive."

"Spike, you're not alive, you're undead. I think him living under a cubbard is better than him living in a slaughterhouse with you and Drusilla." His head snapped up and he glared at her.

"Slayer, stay out of this. You obviously know nothing about me."

"Oh, please, Spike, you're a vampire, what's to know?" Buffy glared at him condescendingly.

"Did you know I'm also a Pure-blood wizard? Did you know that I went to a Wizarding Academy for seven years, then taught at it for five? Did you know that I would have killed all of my vampire family if I thought for a second that they would have hurt any of my human family?"

"Yeah, right, like you would have killed Drusilla. She was your so-called 'Dark Princess' for over a century."

"If I thought she even knew about him, she would have been dust with no remorse on my part."

"You're a vampire! Why do you care?" Buffy yelled.

"When a wizard is turned into a vamp he keeps his humanity, not his soul, but his humanity. He's not just an animal subject to the whim's of his blood lust. Could you imagine a normal vampire that can do magic? They'd destroy the whole world.In fact all of the Vampire's like the Master you killed were once Wizards. They're more powerful, more cunning, more in control. And as they get older they start to forget their humanity. Why do you think I was so hard to kill? Why do you think I immerse myself in human culture? I know what's destined for me. I don't want to be like that until I have to, Buffy. I haven't been a normal vamp since the night I was turned. Hell, it infuriated Peaches, especially when I upstaged him as a mere fledgling when he was a master vampire. Do you think the tension between us was a normal thing? Most fledglings cow down to their sire and their sire's sire's. I only bowed down to Drusilla because I was in love with her. Another non-vampire trait."

"Whatever Spike." She rolled her eyes. "Like you could beat Angel in anything." She said and flounced off down the road.

"Were you serious?" Harry asked.

"Every word, Harry. Come on. Let's go show you to the Watcher." He said and walked the rest of the way to Giles's apartment. The door was slightly open and they could hear Buffy yelling for his 'british ass' to get down there.

They went into the house to see Buffy at the bottom of the stairs, and Giles walking down with a dignified look on his face.

He turned to the door where Harry and Spike stood and promptly snapped the book in his hand closed with a curious look.

"Giles, this boy claims to be a wizard, and Spike claims to be his Great Great Cousin..."

"Uncle." Spike and Harry spoke up. She ignored them and continued her little rant.

"And Spike also claims to be a wizard, and that the Master was a wizard and that wizard vamps keep their humanity but not their souls, and i'm laughing cause I think they're the same thing, and they keep talking about some dumb door guy and, oh, Ethan Rayne's in town, and he's joined with some super dark evil wizard guy, and Harry Potter keeps sticking that stupid stick in my face." He stared at her.

Even after all these years of listening to her it still took him a minute to process everything she'd said.

"Did you say 'Harry Potter'?" Giles asked.

"Out of all that, that's what you heard?" Xander asked, getting off the couch where he sat with Willow.

"Focus here Giles, tell me that Spike's a big stupid liar."

"Actually, from what I gathered from your erratic ramblings, he's probably telling the truth on everything. Spike's human name was William James Potter and he had a twin brother named James Harry Potter. And if this boy's," he waved a hand at Harry not taking his eyes off of him, "telling the truth about who he is then we are in the presense of a very famous Wizard.

"How did you know my human name?" Spike demanded, looking put out.

"I'm a Watcher. We know a lot about all the great master vampires, especially the one's who stand out like a sore thumb." He pointed at Spike's attire.

"Spike, you were a Wizard?" Willow came up and looked at him like a bug under a microscope and he leaned away from her with a wary look in his eye. "Why don't you ever do any magic?"

"I do. But not when it comes to vampire things. I like to fight and catch my food fairly. I like to keep things on a level playing field. It's not as much fun if there's no challenge. I'm gonna live forever, figure, better keep it interesting."

"Well, why don't you use magic to get rid of your chip then?" Xander said then slapped a hand over his mouth. Spike grinned at him.

"Chip's been out for over a month. I don't use magic often and so I forget about it sometimes." The Scoobies all took a few steps away from him and he rolled his eyes. "I said it's been out for a month. If I was gonna kill you, don't you think I would have? Course, Monkey boy's been pushing it." He glared at Xander.

"Why didn't you?" Giles asked curiously.

"It's a part of the humanity thing. You guys helped me bring out some of the humanity that had slipped away. Guess I started to like you." He said and looked at Buffy. "Now that I got family, I can go with him and..."

"Drive him crazy?" Xander added helpfully. Spike glared at him.

"Mr. Potter, please, come in and have a seat. Tea?"

"Another stuffy british guy?" Xander groaned. Harry laughed.

"Actually, I don't much care for tea. Serve something every day for seventeen years and you'll find you never want to see it again." He smiled at Xander. "And I'm not stuffy."

They all sat on the couch with Willow next to Harry who was next to Spike. Buffy, Giles and Xander sat in their seperate seats.

"Now, what's this about Ethan Rayne?" Giles asked sipping his tea.

"He's a Wizard that just joined Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He's fairly new, so, Dumbledore asked me to hunt him down and bring him in for information."

"He sent you all the way across the ocean by yourself?" Spike asked looking annoyed again.

"I'm more powerful than I look...um...what do I call you? Uncle Spike?"

"Bloody Hell, no! Just Spike is fine. Did you come by Port Key? or Airplane?"

"I apparated." Harry said Spike looked at him in shock.

"You apparated all the way across the bloody ocean? You must be more powerful than you look, It took me till I was nearly twenty five to do it."

"Twenty-five? I didn't even know it was possible." Giles said in bewilderment. "When I went to school we'd never heard of anyone who was able to do it, not even Dumbledore." They all looked at him.

"You know who this Dumb dork guy is? Wait, what school? And how do you know all of this Giles?" Buffy demanded. Giles sighed.

"Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know about it because I used to attend, as did Ethan Rayne. That was where we were sorted into Slytherin and along with Tom Riddle we summoned Eygon."

"Did you say Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Yes, do you know of him? I've always wondered what happened to him after all these years."

"Know of him?" Harry asked in disbelief. "He is Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He's the one who killed my parents and gave me this!" He said pulling up his hair to show his scar.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort? Are you sure?"

"Yes, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' makes the anagram 'I Am Lord Voldemort', believe me, I've had enough close encounters to be sure." Harry said glaring at Giles.

"Well, that means he won't be expecting your new allies then." Spike said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Allies?" Harry and Xander asked.

"Us. He wouldn't expect the Slayer, a Wiccan, his old Dark Magic Chum, and a Vampire who used to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and is Harry's only living...er...unliving reletive."

"Hey, what about me?" Xander groused.

"And Stay-Puft-Marshmallow-Man, you'll have him quaking in his robes." Harry laughed and Willow and Buffy looked like they were resisting a smile. "What do you say guys? Will you help me and Harry save the Wizarding World from Nancy-boy Chaos mages and Anagram-Man?"

"I'm in!" Willow yelled.

"Since I'm partially responsible for Tom's lapse into the Dark Arts, I'm in."

"I'm in, too, although my Marshmallow Powers aren't all that useful." Xander glared at Spike. "What about Dawn and Anya?"

"I don't want Dawn anywhere near this guy. If he's as evil and powerful as they say he is, then he won't be above using the Key." Spike said.

"Actually, the safest place for her to be is at Hogwarts, if you recall." Spike stared at Giles a moment.

"All right, fine, but She's not allowed off the school grounds once we get her wand and stuff." Spike said

"Hello?" Buffy said sarcastically. "Actual reletive, right here."

Both men glared at her.

"Fine, if you guys say it's safe there, then it must be so." She said dryly.

"Anyanka, would probably be thrilled to go there." Spike said to Xander. The door to the opened and Anya walked in. "Ah, speak of the demon."

"Ex-demon." She said sitting down next to Xander and looking at Harry. "Hmm, Harry Potter, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, all the Vengeance Demons know who you are. We've been waiting for you to make a wish for years. I can hook you up with one if you want?"

"An...I don't think that's a good idea, Hon." Xander said. "We're going to Pigwarts, want to come with us?"

"It's Hogwarts, Xander, and yes, I haven't been there since I graduated. I used be in Slytherin. I'm very ambitious. I also love money." Anya said.

"You're a Witch?"

"Of course, how do you think I turned Olaf into a troll? That was why I was asked to become a Vengeance Demon in the first place."

"How come you never do magic?" Willow asked.

"Well, I'd actually forgotten that I was a Witch. When I became a demon It took away my magic, and after a thousand years I'd forgotten. I don't have a wand to tell if it's back. Harry, may I see yours?"

"It's Holly, eleven inches, supple, single Pheonix tail feather. It's the brother to Voldemort's."

"Hmm, it's very powerful, I'll be careful." She said as she took the wand. "Accio Pillow!" She said with a swish and a flick at the pillow on the couch between Spike and Harry.

With a squeal she dove out of the way as the whole couch, and Spike, Harry, and Willow came flying at her.

After everyone gathered their bearings Anya popped her head up saying.

"Wow, this is a really powerful wand and very much not mine." She said handing the wand gently back to Harry as he straitened his glasses that had gone askew.

"Harry, can you do wandless magic yet?" Spike asked him as he pushed the couch back into place.

"Some, not as much as I'd like, what about you?"

"I've had over a century to practice, so yeah, course I could do quite a bit even back before I was turned."

"Alright, that's it!" Buffy yelled standing up. "Is there anyone else that is a Wizard or Witch? And why the hell didn't I know about it before now?"

"Well, I'm a Witch." Willow said, Buffy glared at her. "But it's Wicca and you already knew about it." She finished lamely.

"Xander?" Buffy looked at him.

"I...I don't know, how do you go about finding out if you are or not?"

"Well, you're a muggle, did you get a letter from Hogwarts when you were eleven?" Anya asked.

"An...if I had gotten a letter, do you really think that my parents would have told me about it?" Xander glared at her.

"Point taken." She said dejectedly.

"That wouldn't matter, my Aunt and Uncle tried to keep my letter from me, and when we had hundreds of owls perched all over our house they finally took me to an island and Hagrid found me anyway." Harry said.

"Harry, I think you were a very special case. They don't do that for just anyone." Anya said.

"Yeah, and you are definitly just anyone, Whelp." Spike smirked at Xander, who glared in return.

"Well, let's just find out." Xander said picking up the phone and dialing. "Hey, dad? I was just wondering, when I was eleven, did I get a letter from a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?...yeah, I'll leave you alone, now...no, I'm not coming home tonight...well, because I'm going to Wizard school...dad...dad...I'm not a deadbeat...of course...yeah, love you, too, dad." He said and slammed the phone down and looked at the others.

"So, where do I get my cool stick?" He grinned.

"Really? You are?" Anya smiled. "What are the chances that we're all wizards or witches?" Buffy cleared her throat.

"Hello, not a witch."

"Of course not Buffy, your magic is Ancient, you're more of a goddess but not quite. Um.. I forgot what it's called but the First Slayer's Essence was taken from an Old One."

"An Old One? Good Lord, are you sure, Anya?"

"Yes, but with each girl it passes to, the essence get weaker."

"So, you're saying I'm old and weak?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, do pay attention." Giles said cleaning his glasses. "The Old One's were Gods who were banished by the Greater Gods, they ruled the earth before humans came. The majority cannot be killed and the rest are sleeping in the Deeper Well. They are inherently evil. I don't know how they managed to get the essence from an Old One. But if what Anya says is true, you may have more powers than we realize. We would have to draw you into your most primitive state to see what they are though. Which is something that could be very dangerous."

Buffy looked at Giles a minute.

"So, I don't get a stick?" Giles threw his hands up in the air and sauntered over to the bookshelf where he pulled out his scotch and poured a glass of it, before drinking it down in one gulp.

"Rupert, are you trying to get yourself Splinched?" Spike drawled.

"Well, I think we should just go before it kicks in and before I go stick my head in the microwave." He said walking up the stairs mumbling.

"Buffy, dear, try to keep up, you're gonna drive your watcher round the bend. I know you're smarter than you let on." Spike frowned at her.

"Of course I am Spike," Buffy grinned. "I just want to see how many times it takes for him to rub a hole in his glasses. Not to mention I love to hear him swearing." She laughed. The others chuckled.

"So, are we going?" Everyone nodded as Spike stood up. "Well, let's go pack and meet back here in an hour. Don't take much, you'll be provided with clothes there and things that run on electricity and batteries don't work there. The magic interferes with it."

Within an hour, the eight of them were hanging on tight to either Harry, Spike, or Giles as they were apparated to the nearest Port Key. All of their suitcases were shrunk by Harry and put in their pockets.

They should have known that the second they touched the odd boot in the field that their lives would become a crazy whirlwind.

TBC...

AN: Next ch: who get's sorted where? Does Buffy become a student? Should they all be first years except for Spike, Anya, Giles, and Harry? What will Snape think of the influx of Americans that mock him? Why does he think Spike looks familiar? Let me know what you think, review and let me know if you even like this. It's my very first crossover. Be kind. I'm trying to write a chapter for each story every day of the week, so you'll get an update for all of them, not in the same day, but one story per day. But don't yell if I fail.


End file.
